


Insight

by CaptnSlash



Series: Sight [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, M/M, seer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles struggles to work through his feelings for Derek in light of everything that happened in "Hindsight." To make matters worse, a Necromancer has descended upon Beacon Hills and is killing people. Stiles takes his role as a seer very seriously and is willing to step to the front lines but he's going to find that relying on Derek and the rest of the pack is the only way he can keep the people he loves safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

  
_four weeks later_   


  
Stiles hid behind a large oak tree and ignored the way his hands tingled when he touched the bark. All natural things had energy in one form or another, he was aware, but knowing that fact and feeling the energy for himself were two very different things. His view of the world had changed a lot since developing is gifts and going through training. Erica growled from fifty feet away and he watched as her claws cut into the corpse and severed its head from the rest of the body.

Derek and Jackson were side by side not far from where she was, fighting their own members of the revived dead. They took them down with ease and they grouped together while Allison and Scott joined them from wherever they had previously been. Stiles concentrated so that he could hear their conversation from where he was.

"There were eight of them this time. That means the Necromancer must be getting stronger."

"It's bad enough that your father is calling in a group of Hunters to deal with this," Derek said to Allison, "we don't need dozens of revived corpses roaming the streets too."

"He has to do something. Four people have been killed by these things. As much as we're trying we don't seem to be helping all that much."

"I'll talk to Stiles. Maybe he can help us track down the Necromancer," Scott said.

"No, leave Stiles out of this. You guys take care of the bodies while I go talk to Deaton," Derek ordered.

Allison groaned as they turned to the decapitated corpses littered around them. Stiles watched Derek walk to the edge of the forest and enter. Stiles stood so that he wasn't visible to them. His mind was full of all of the spells and counter-spells that he had been learning but none of them would be able to lead him to the town's newest threat. Everything he tried to use to find the Necromancer failed and Morrell told him that it just wasn't something he was capable of. He didn't like hearing that excuse.

He started to walk back to the jeep but he stilled when the energy around him shifted. "I had a feeling you were nearby," Derek said, walking out of the darkness so that Stiles could see him.

"I'm just here observing the latest threat. You all didn't need my help."

"We're capable of handling this. You don't need to get involved."

Stiles looked into his eyes and suppressed the urge he had to apologize for his stupidity and beg the Alpha to take him back. He knew that too much had changed now and there was no way it would work out even if they were both stupid enough to put their past behind them and give it a try. "Someone's disrupting the flow of nature and killing people with resurrected corpses. I was born to deal with this."

"Do you know who the Necromancer is?"

"Not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Stiles thought about it as he began walking towards the jeep. He heard Derek following. "Why don't you ask Deaton? I thought you didn't want me involved."

"I don't. Whoever is responsible is dangerous."

"So am I," he said, and he sensed Derek tense up.

"Just tell me what you know. We're both already here," Derek said.

"It's not much. A Necromancer reanimates corpses using some of the darkest magics in existence. Over time he or she is going to grow more powerful to the point that raising an army of servants will be a cake walk. The only plus is the more power they put into reviving them, the easier it is to sense and track."

Derek sighed which told Stiles that he wasn't pleased with his answer. "That's it? We just wait until he can raise an army before we can do anything?"

"That's all that I can do on the supernatural side. I'm going to use some old fashioned detective work to see if I can figure out any connection between the victims. If the Necromancer is targeting them for a specific reason I may be able to find it. That could help me figure out who's next on the list."

"What if I asked you not to get involved?"

Stiles stopped walking and turned to face him. "Why wouldn't you want me to get involved?"

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought we just went over that. You don't think I can handle this?"

"I'm just saying that I want you to be safe."

Stiles didn't know how to answer. He was both annoyed and thankful when Derek began walking back towards the cemetery. He had learned to accept what Deaton, Lydia, and Derek did to him and managed to get over most of the anger he felt along the way but hearing Derek show him any concern seemed to be a foreign concept since they barely spoke more than ten words to each other since the night he stumbled upon his makeout session with Danny. He hadn't said much to Danny either, for that matter.

"Why are you such an idiot?," he asked himself. He turned and finished walking back to the jeep. He was surprised to find Peter leaning against it.

"Finally. I was worried that one of the zombies had gotten you."

"What do you want?" Stiles didn't trust Peter at all, especially because of the fact that he had never figured out the strange light explosion that had turned a section of the forest into ash while simultaneously giving the pack third degree burns. He had the hunch that Peter was responsible, and more importantly, that he was plotting against Derek and the pack. Stiles was making it his business to stop him.

"You're so rude, Stiles. I don't know what my nephew ever saw in you."

"Then we're even. I don't know why he allows you to stick around. He'll catch onto whatever it is that you're up to soon enough."

"I'm not up to anything nefarious, I assure you. I'm here because I stumbled upon your vehicle and your god awful scent while on my nightly walk."

"I'm so sorry to have distracted you from your exercise routine. Why don't you go back to your grave until the Necromancer has need of you."

Peter glared at him before walking into the forest. "Poor pitiful Stiles. You just aren't the same without Scott and my nephew holding you up," he said loudly, making sure that Stiles could hear. Stiles got in the jeep and drove home while thinking of all the ways he could make Peter suffer for whatever scheme he was working on but the fact that he didn't know what it was left him on edge.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Are those the files?"

His father was sitting at his desk looking at the detailed backgrounds of the four victims. The official word was that they were killed by an unarmed assailant. The Sheriff had done a press conference to initiate a curfew in the hope of keeping people safe but now that he knew about werewolves and the other dangerous creatures that existed he felt out of his element. Stiles suspected that he was doing his own te of version of overcompensating which meant that he was beating himself up more than usual. "This is all of our research on the victims since the first attack. Please tell me you have an idea on how to stop these things."

"Decapitation seems to unbind the magic that reanimates them. Which one was the first victim?"

Stiles took a seat in the chair and his father handed him the file on the top of the pile. "Rachel Coslow, a thirty-six year old single mother. Her daughter has been sent to live with an Aunt in Memphis."

Stiles did his best to even his breathing when he felt the vision start to come on. His senses dulled until he couldn't see, hear, or smell. Then his mind exploded as though he had been pulled into another world.

 

•••

_He saw the victim loading groceries into the back of her SUV. When everything was inside of the vehicle she closed the hatch and pushed the cart into the corral. She headed back to her vehicle and let out a blood curdling scream when the two walking corpses approached her. The victim struggled with her keys but dropped them as their hands latched onto her neck._

•••

 

Stiles' eyes flew open. His father jerked and stood up as soon as he saw his son's eyes. When the blackness subsided and was replaced with the normal brown he felt his father's tension ease. "What?"

"Your eyes. They changed."

"What do you mean?," Stiles asked.

"They were completely black. They looked demonic."

"I could feel the victim's terror before they killed her. Sometimes it brings out my inner darkness but only for a moment."

"You always feel their pain?"

"It depends on the vision. Sometimes I feel their love and happiness. Other times its their worry or nervousness. Empaths don't get to choose the emotions they feel and the ones they don't."

His father nodded and sat back down. Stiles could tell by looking at his face that he was still unnerved.

"I saw them touch her and then they froze before killing her, like they were waiting for confirmation of the final act. I'm not sure what that means but it could be important." He watched his father make a note on a blank sheet of notebook paper. He handed the file back to his father.

"Who's victim number two?"

"Mark Llewellyn."

"The security guard from the bank, right?"

"Yeah. He was killed in his home but there wasn't any sign of forced entry. He was six years from retirement." Stiles took the folder in his hands and opened it to scan the information while he waited for the vision. It came just as quickly as the previous one.

 


	2. Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters I was talking about. I like it because it gives us some Morrell/Stiles time though there isn't much of a point to it otherwise. Well, except for what she encourages him to do. ;)

"You're here early," Stiles said. He walked to the chair across from Morrell's desk and collapsed into it.

"So are you. Is everything alright?"

"No. The Necromancer is still out there and we aren't any closer to finding him, my empathy is getting stronger, Peter is up to something, and all of this is freaking out my dad. Not to mention that when I see Derek I want to shove him against the wall and make out with him. Was I this neurotic when I was human?"

Morrell smiled. "You don't speak about Derek or the pack very often. And yes, you've always been a little neurotic."

"I don't know what it is. Maybe I've just started to get over myself and realized that Derek is the only person who hasn't made me feel so alone."

Morrell leaned forward in her chair and she looked into Stiles' eyes. "Have you thought about telling him that? There's nothing in the werewolf or seer rule books that say the two of you can't be together."

"I can't talk to Derek about this stuff. Besides, we have a Necromancer killing people."

"We've tried everything we can to track him. We just have to wait until he's stronger so that you can sense him out."

"I know. I just feel like I should be able to stop people from being killed by a maniac. What's the point of being a seer if I can't help people when they need it?"

Morrell sighed. "This is what I was afraid of. You're taking responsibility for the entire world. You're only capable of so much. It isn't your responsibility to save the entire world."

"Yeah, but if I don't try who else is going to?"

"Stiles, you're a teenager. You have other things to worry about, like who to take to prom."

"People are dying and you want me to worry about a school dance?"

"Stiles, I promise you that we'll make the Necromancer pay."

"I hope so. In the meantime we need to rethink our team lair."

"Our what?"

"We can't keep having these discussions in your office. Deaton has the animal clinic and the pack has the house. We need a cool lair."

"I'll see if I can find us a skyscraper or an underground cave that no one knows about."

"That's all I ask," he said, standing. "Now I have to go to class."

"Promise me that you'll think about speaking to Derek."

"I promise," he said, and he left her office and headed to his locker. The truth was that he did want to talk to Derek. The problem was that whenever he thought about what he would say he started to feel the beginnings of a panic attack creep up on him.

 


	3. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chapter 2 was so small I'm sticking to my word of giving you an extra chapter. There's a little bit of everything in here except for Stiles and Derek time. I think you'll get a kick out of the ending.

Stiles hated lunch time now. He usually sat alone at a table and ate. He didn't mind the quiet and isolation much at first but it slowly evolved into a his own private torture. He looked up from his food, at least according to the Beacon Hills School District, in time to see Scott walk over and sit down across from him.

"Scott, why are you sitting here?"

"Because I miss you and I don't want to listen to Jackson telling another story about how awesome he is." Stiles looked over Scott's shoulder and scanned the table that he previously sat at. Jackson was busy telling a story and everyone else at the table seemed bored out of their mind, Danny included.

When he met Scott's eyes he sensed that he was holding something back. "Tell me why you're really here."

"Derek wanted me to ask if you had any luck connecting the victims. I do miss you though."

"I miss you too," he said honestly, "and no, nothing stood out in the files. The only thing they seem to have in common was that they were all killed by a Necromancer's puppets. They were killed in different locations; two were strangled and one was pierced with a sword from his own collection. The fourth was knocked repeatedly over the head with a blunt object. None of it seems to connect."

"That blows. Listen, this whole situation is confusing."

"Are you talking about us or the Necromancer?"

"Us. I get why you're mad and you have a reason to be pissed. I know that I let you down. I was just afraid of losing you and being responsible for you getting hurt."

"I have to go," he said suddenly. The feeling of encroaching evil was enough to make him nauseous.

"Okay," Scott said sadly.

"It isn't because of you. I think someone is about to be murdered."

"How do you know?"

"There's a dark energy converging on the school. Something is coming..."

"Here? What should we do?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of this." He left the lunch room and headed to the roof because he knew it was the best place to see if reanimated corpses were on their way to the school. He sighed when he sensed Isaac, Scott, and Lydia following him but he didn't have time to complain. When he looked to the east he saw six corpses heading for the school.

"I don't suppose any of you brought some mountain ash with you?," he asked once they arrived.

"Uh, no," Scott said.

"A few weapons and emergency supplies hidden on school grounds might be something to consider. Now I'm feeling conflicted."

"About what?"

"If we stop them from killing their target we'll save them and at the same time contain the truth about the murders. The unfortunate news is that if I kill them I won't be able to figure out who their target is."

"I vote for option number one. We can figure out their plan later when there aren't tons of people for them to kill," Lydia said, and Stiles was glad that she was still the voice of reason. He just wished that she said it like he wasn't the biggest idiot in the world.

" _Dressel marcoi resel momtor elled_." He felt the energy surging around him and smiled as the spell unleashed on the corpses. Their bodies slowed with each step they took until they were stationary in the middle of the street. Once still, they hardened and turned to stone which then disintegrated into dust.

"That was awesome," Scott said.

"It was a simple transmogrification incantation. Whoever they were after is safe."

"Derek is meeting me at the clinic tonight so we can talk to Deaton. You should come."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're still mad?," Lydia asked, and it was the first time in his memory that she ever looked apologetic.

"Not anymore. What's done is in the past and it's better to just move on. We all should."

"So we're not friends anymore because we made stupid decisions? You forgave me when I made out with Lydia on the full moon. You forgave Isaac when he almost slaughtered you at the station when you went to break him out of jail..."

"It's complicated. Derek was right, the power that I had did change me. I can't go back to being the sarcastic kid that tags along."

"We're not asking you to. We're asking you to forgive us and be friends again."

Stiles knew that he was going to regret it but as soon as the words came out he felt some of his loneliness skip away. "I think that can be arranged. Let's go talk to Morrell." They were all smiles and he allowed them to smother him with hugs before he led them to her office. She was with a student but they didn't have to wait long.

"It's nice seeing you all together again," she said, once she closed the door to her office to ensure their privacy.

"We're friends again," Scott said proudly, and Stiles could feel his happiness.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, I assume you all aren't here for a counseling session."

"I need more information on Necromancers," Stiles said.

"I told you everything that I know. They use powerful magic to reanimate corpses and with each resurrection they grow stronger."

"Can they make the zombies do whatever they want?"

"They aren't zombies in the strictest sense. They have no hunger or consciousness of their own. As for their tasks, yes, they will do anything the Necromancer wishes."

"We need to figure out why specific people are being targeted."

"Can't you just make yourself have a vision or something?," Scott asked. Lydia rolled her eyes because she knew how ridiculous the question was.

"I would usually need to be in physical contact with one of the victims or something that they owned. My dad is going to take me to the most recent crime scene tonight but I don't know if it will do any good."

"That's a good start," Morrell said, "I'm sorry I don't have more to go on."

"Allison's father is calling in hunters to help him track the Necromancer. This town is about to get dangerous for all of us."

"I asked Argent to bring in some outside help," Stiles said, and they were all surprised. Even Morrell was taken aback and for a split second Stiles wondered if he should have told her the full story.

"Why would you do that? Does Allison know about this?"

"It has to do with a different project I'm working on. The corpses are just a cover story and that needs to stay between all of us in this room. Allison doesn't know anything about it."

"I ordered some old grimoires from a used bookstore. They're ready to be picked up. I'll check them out and see if I can get any useful information," Lydia said.

"I'll send out an email if I get any visions at the crime scene. I don't think there's anything else that we can do until then."

Stiles was thankful that he had his next class with Isaac because it provided an opportunity for them to talk. Isaac was quiet until they were half-way to the classroom. When they passed the boy's restroom Isaac shoved him inside and then blocked the door to keep him from leaving.

"What's this about?"

"We need to talk about Peter."

"What about him?"

"I think he's the reason you asked Argent to bring in backup. Am I right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Isaac shrugged. "I was thinking about the night in the forest when there was the mysterious explosion. I got the feeling that he wanted us to think you were responsible."

"But you don't think I am?"

"I know that you aren't. Peter has been acting strangely ever since he came back to town."

Stiles nodded. "I think he's trying to become Alpha again. He knows he can't directly confront Derek because you guys will back him up."

"Do you think he's working with the Necromancer?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I can't ignore the possibility."

"So you have Argent call in some goons to do what?"

"They're looking for the Necromancer, at least in theory. In actuality they'll be keeping an eye on Peter."

Isaac smiled. "You're incredibly good at this."

"I read a lot. Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Scott or Derek."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. It would be easier if you would keep an eye on him too."

"You don't even need to ask. Derek is like an older brother to me and the pack is my family. I won't let anything happen to any of you." That took Stiles by surprise.

"Why are you talking like I'm in the pack?"

"We're like the mob, Stiles. Once you're in the pack you never really leave. If you need my help I'll always be here for you."


	4. Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for posting this chapter so late. I've been a little preoccupied with my new job and the holidays. I should be back to posting more frequently. I wanted to have some Stiles and Danny in this chapter. Some of you may feel that the resolution would come too quickly but I believe that Stiles knows he doesn't have to fear anything from Danny. He knows there's nothing going on between him and Derek except for the kiss. Let me know if you think it works or if you were preferring to see something meatier.

 Stiles had a new reason for hating Harris. His teacher was elevated to enemy status when he decided that Stiles needed a new lab partner and that there was no one more suited than Danny Mahealani. They were both surprised by the pairing and neither had much to say to the other, so they did their work quietly while everyone around them was talking it up.

"This is stupid. I was an idiot and I still to this day have no clue what I was thinking."

"It's fine," Stiles said, though his tone made it clear that it was very much not. He was not ready to talk about it, especially with so many werewolf ears in the same room.

"I'm not even into Derek," Danny whispered, making sure that the other students couldn't hear. Stiles looked around the room and met the eyes of the werewolves and realized that only Isaac had been aware of what went down. Even Jackson seemed surprised by the revelation which Stiles found surprising. He figured that Danny would have at least discussed it with his best friend. "The kiss was a mistake and it meant nothing. We just got caught up in this awkward moment and I'm officially the world's biggest idiot. I don't know what else to say except that I'm sorry for causing problems and I hope that I didn't make things worse."

"Okay," Stiles said, turning his attention back to the Bohr model.

"That's it? We're cool?"

"Yeah, we're good. Derek and I are over and I don't have any right to say who he can and can't date. There was a lot going on when you two kissed. Besides, how could anybody that sees him not want to make out with him?"

"Awesome. I didn't think you'd ever speak to me again."

"I have ulterior motives. I'm capable of seeing both the past and future and I'm magic but..."

"You don't get this chemistry stuff."

"Yeah. Help me out."

Stiles listened to the explanation and only part of it made sense. He did his best and relied on Danny's brains to get him through the assignment. When class was over he caught Danny before they both left the room. "I need another favor."

"Sure. Let's hear it."

"I need you to a crime scene tonight with my father and I."

"Okay. Why me?"

"You're human and you're smart. I think my dad might need moral support since I'm going to be feeling up chalk outlines. He isn't admitting it but he's unnerved by the werewolf thing and now that I'm not completely human he's feeling a bit out of place."

Danny thought about it for half a second and then nodded. "Just text me the address."

 

* * *

  
Stiles raised an eyebrow when he got out of the cruiser and walked toward the house with his father. Danny was waiting for them. Standing to his right was the pack, minus Lydia, Allison, Derek, and Peter.

"Did you invite everyone to traipse around the crime scene?," Stiles asked.

"They were here when I showed up," Danny said.

"We heard you talking in Harris' class. We figured you might need backup if the Necromancer can tell what you're up to."

"I hadn't thought of that. Thanks," he said, and they all walked inside. Stiles stiffened at the immediate change in the air once they approached the area where the dental assistant was killed. Blood spatter was still visible on the walls, floor, and furniture. A half-dozen sword sheaths were still hung on the walls but all of the swords had been removed as evidence.

"There's a heaviness here. I can sense a lot of stray energy." Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"From the victim?"

"Yeah. The guy was terrified out of his mind." He cringed when he felt the victim's pain and he tensed up. Erica was standing the closest to him and he calmed when she slipped her hand into his.

"It's like stepping into the victim's body. I can feel all of his pain and terror. He tried to fight back..."

"We didn't locate any corpses except for the victim," his father reminded him.

"So they cleaned up after themselves? That suggests that he can give them direction as they go instead of some kind of preprogramming," Danny said.

"I'm going to allow myself to fully open up. With all the energy in this place it shouldn't take long for me to see something." Erica gently pulled her hand away as everyone else in the room began moving.

Everyone stood out of his way to give him some room. Stiles kneeled down and placed the back of his hand on the spot where the body was found. His hand began to tingle and it wasn't long before he felt the vision coming on but this one was different from all the others he had experienced. He could still see and hear everything that was happening and yet he was also witnessing the murder. He felt like his consciousness was being split into two places at the same time.

He saw the victim, Kyle Harmon, watching an old samurai movie. It was clear to Stiles that the man had a fascination with swords and it came as no surprise that he knew how to use one. There was a loud crash at the front door and Kyle jumped, reaching for the closest sword. He pulled it from its sheath as the corpses silently moved toward him.

" _No, I'm not ready. It's too soon_."

They didn't answer. They kept walking and Kyle swung the sword, slicing the neck of the nearest corpse. It flailed for a moment and then collapsed to the floor. He screamed when the other two rushed for him at full speed and he wasn't able to fight back. Stiles stood up and turned to everyone and he heard gasps.

"What the hell?," Jackson asked.

"He said it's normal," his father explained, and Stiles closed himself off to allow his eyes to return to normal. He didn't feel them change but he noticed when the level of fear in the room subsided.

"The Necromancer raised three corpses and the victim killed one. Then the other two rushed him like football players and stabbed him with his own sword collection."

"That implies that this was personal," his father said.

"It was. The victim was surprised at first but he seemed to know that he was going to die. He was prepared to fight for his life but he already knew it was going to end," he said, carefully explaining what he sensed during his vision. He started to say something else but he turned to Jackson. "Lydia's calling."

"No, my phone isn't..." He smirked at Stiles when his phone began to ring. Stiles gave him a weak smile back as he answered it. "She wants us to meet her at her house. She found something."

"Tell her that we're on our way."

His father turned to him. "I'm going to stay here and close up the scene. I'll see you at home when you're finished."

"It might not be safe."

"I'll be fine. I have Betsy with me and I don't think I'm on this guy's list."

"Who's Betsy?," Isaac asked.

"My handgun," his father replied.

"Be careful," Stiles told him. His father nodded and turned to the back of the house while they left from the front. He was thankful that he was able to get some impressions that could be useful but it was something he didn't want to have to do again anytime soon.


	5. A Plan of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is finally ready. I've had it ready to go for about a week but there were a few parts that weren't sitting well with me. I took another glance and did some additional editing to clean it up and help it make better sense. Sterek is just around the corner people. Hold on just a little bit longer!

Lydia handed the book to Erica and then she walked to the closest chair and sat down. She was wearing a pair of silk pajamas and her hair was tied neatly into a ponytail. Stiles was surprised by how dressed up she looked even though it was obvious she was preparing for bed. "Will this do what I'm thinking it will?," Erica asked.

"Hopefully. It sounds like the spell will allow someone to mark a witch that's responsible for a curse. Think of it as a magical LoJack to find out which witch put a curse on you. Except that we should be able to use it to find our Necromancer."

Erica handed Stiles the book and he skimmed through the ingredient list and incantation. "It says we need something tied to the original spell. That means we're going to have to get our hands on one of the revived corpses."

"If he wants people dead I don't think we're going to have to wait very long. You can do the spell, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty straightforward. Deaton should have all of the ingredients."

"I can get them from him if you don't want to see him," Scott offered. Stiles flashed him a smile.

"Thanks, but it's probably about time I face him."

"Try not to kill him. He's actually paying me pretty well these days."

"I'll do my best. I'll gather the ingredients and make sure we're ready."

"We'll fill in Derek so that he knows not to kill the walking corpses if he should stumble upon one while walking and brooding at the same time," Jackson said.

Stiles turned to Scott who folded his arms and nodded. "My turn. I already know what you want me to do. I'll fill in Allison and her army."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you all at school tomorrow," Stiles said.

"I'll give you a ride," Danny said, and Stiles nodded his agreement. When he turned and saw the disapproving look from Isaac he was confused by the reaction. He followed Danny to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Listen, I'm really glad we're okay. I know we were never friends before all of this but I've always thought you were an okay guy."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, you talk a mile a minute and you function on a different wavelength, but you're smart. Jackson told me everything you've done for Scott since he got bitten. You're a good guy, Stiles."

"Why are you giving me so many compliments? Are you trying to ask me to prom?"

"Not at all. I'm trying to ask you to look out for Jackson."

"Yeah, of course I will." Stiles thought it was an odd request. It took a second for his senses to track onto something and he felt his consciousness reaching out further as though his mind was searching for an explanation. "Wait, you're moving?," he asked suddenly.

"How did you know that? My parents just told me this morning!"

"I'm a seer, remember?" He was just as surprised as Danny. He didn't understand where the information came from but he was going to be sure to ask Morrell about it in the morning.

"My mom got a job as the executive director of a non-profit in Seattle. We're leaving next Friday. I haven't figured out how to tell Jackson yet."

"He has a pack now. They won't be able to replace you but they'll keep him safe."

"I know. He has Lydia too, which makes me feel a little better about leaving him. Not that I want to move because I don't. I just don't get a vote."

"You're going to be safer there. I doubt there are Necromancers raising corpses in the mountains. I think Derek mentioned there was a pack in Olympia though."

"It's going to be weird starting over. I know we'll be okay and it isn't like I won't be able to visit. I just worry that Jackson is going to be harsher without me around."

"I'll keep an eye on him for you. He'll be taken care of. Smothered, in fact."

 

 

* * *

 

  
Stiles felt weird walking into the animal clinic. He had sworn up and down that he would never set foot in there again and now he was doing exactly what he said he wouldn't. The place looked the same as he remembered it and though he knew it hadn't been that long since everything had gone down, he felt on edge. "Stiles? I'm surprised to see you," Deaton said.

"I probably should have called first. I can tell that you're worried I'm going to try to kill you but I'm not going to, I swear."

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel your thoughts activating the mountain ash," he admitted. Deaton's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"Morrell trained you?"

"Yeah. I figured that she would have told you."

"She didn't. It's no secret that we had differing opinions and I can't say I'm entirely surprised that she would ignore my recommendations. Are you well?"

Stiles nodded. "I'm doing good. Listen, I still think you made the wrong decision but I don't hate you for it. I know that you were doing what you thought was best and I can't be mad at you for that any more."

"That's big of you."

Stiles walked past the front desk and Deaton raised an eyebrow. Stiles stopped walking and met Deaton's eyes. "What did I do?"

"You pushed past the mountain ash, Stiles. I didn't deactivate it."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, you can stay. It's just that I've never met anyone supernatural that can ignore it's effect. I've never heard of it being possible."

Stiles folded his arms as he thought about it. "I can't explain it. I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"It's okay. What can I help you with?"

Stiles took the folded list of ingredients from his pocket and gave it to Deaton. The veterinarian looked it over. "Lydia found a spell that may help us identify the Necromancer. I've tried using my power to track him but it isn't working. We're at a dead end and the spell is our best shot right now."

"Come on, let's get you stocked up."

Stiles followed him into the back room where he kept all of his supplies of the supernatural variety. He began filling a woven basket with all of the ingredients. Stiles watched Deaton and his senses were active so he knew that there was something the vet was curious about. Stiles tried to ignore it but he couldn't.

"Shoot."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to ask me something. You can ask me anything you want."

"I was wondering if I could ask you to perform an experiment with me."

"What kind of experiment?"

"I want to surround you with mountain ash. I can understand your reluctance after our last meeting, but I'm intrigued."

Stiles slowly nodded his permission. Deaton smiled and pulled some of the mountain ash from his shelf. He opened the lid and began to pour it in a circle around Stiles. When the circle was complete he felt a buzz in his mind. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. I can feel the ash containing my power but it doesn't hurt." Stiles was thankful that it didn't hurt.

"That's remarkable. See if you can walk out of it."

Stiles took a deep breath and he approached the edge. When he stepped over the barrier he felt the buzz in his mind vanish. When he turned, Deaton looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Stiles, that shouldn't be possible. You remember how it felt when you were trapped by it when the Witch's power was inside of you?"

"Of course. It was constricting and uncomfortable. So why can I move through it like it's nothing?"

"I honestly don't know. Thank you for letting me try that." Deaton walked to the broom leaning against the wall and when he prepared to clean up Stiles stopped him. Deaton was intrigued by the request and he nodded his approval for whatever the seer was planning. Stiles focused on the mountain ash and he also focused on the image in his mind. The ash on the floor began to glow and a pleasing energy filled the room.

When the light faded away the mountain ash was gone and it was replaced by a black sphere about the same size of a softball. Deaton picked it up and held it in his hands. "You formed it into a physical shape. Stiles, you have no idea what you just did."

"Is it dangerous or something?"

Deaton laughed. "Not at all."

"It was already physical. I just focused on it changing and saw it in my head."

"I think Morrell was right to train you. She obviously saw more of your potential than I did. Stiles,I've had time to review my actions and I have to admit that I'm not proud of what I did."

"You were trying to keep people safe."

"I was, but I neglected to have confidence in you. I've known you for years, almost as long as I've known Scott, and I know that you're a good person. I'm thankful that you've forgiven me."

"Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean we're always going to agree. Just look at you and Morrell."

Deaton placed the sphere on the counter and picked up the supplies. "Perhaps I need to have more faith in others? You should get going. You have school in twenty minutes." Deaton handed him the basket full of goodies.

Stiles thanked him and put it into the back of his jeep before heading for the school. He shoved his backpack into his locker and started walking to class when he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. His hand reached for something to keep him upright but he couldn't grasp anything and he fell to his knees. His sight activated and when he looked ahead he saw Derek bleeding out on the floor in front of him. Stiles could sense that he wasn't really there but he could also sense that Derek was in trouble.


	6. The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like this chapter. There isn't all that much for me to say so I'll let you get to it.

"Peter, why are you standing in the hallway and breathing like you have a hairball stuck in your throat?"

Peter smiled at Derek as he walked into the living room of the fully renovated Hale house. Derek had finished the last of the wallpapering the night before and now he was relaxing by reading a book. "Very funny. I've been trying to figure out how to bring this up but I realized it's going to piss you off either way."

"Just tell me," Derek said, closing the book to give him his full attention.

"You're not going to like it."

"So it has something to do with Stiles?"

"Yes, in fact it does. He's become a threat, Derek. I still think he was responsible for the explosion in the forest."

"There's no proof that Stiles was responsible."

"I know that. I don't think we can ignore the fact that a Necromancer appeared in town just when Stiles reached his highest level of power. He absorbed the power of a witch who successfully resurrected her Hunter boyfriend multiple times. Tell me you see the connection."

Derek sighed. He hadn't thought of the connection but it was far from enough to convince him that Stiles was raising the dead to kill people. "I can see how you would connect the two but Stiles was purged of the witch's power. Even if he knew how he isn't powerful enough to be a Necromancer and he isn't the type of person to go around killing innocent people."

"How do you know? What if Deaton's plan never really worked at all?"

"Deaton knows what he's doing. You said so yourself."

"Yes, I have said that. I'm just asking you to entertain the possibility that he's responsible for all of this, whether he's knowingly doing it or not."

"Fine. I'll talk to Deaton about it if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you," Peter said. He turned and walked to the front door.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to do some research of my own. See you later, nephew." Derek returned to his book and allowed himself to get lost in the plot of the story. When he finished the chapter he stood and stretched. A knock at the door caused him to toss the book on the chair he had been sitting in and he went to answer it.

When he opened the door he found Stiles. "I didn't hear you arrive," Derek said, surprised at how that happened. Stiles was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and happiness.

"Are you alright?"

"You skipped school and drove here to ask if I'm alright?"

"I had a vision of you bleeding on the floor. I had the sense that you were in danger."

Derek stared at him like he was an idiot. It was a look that the Alpha usually reserved for Scott and now he was getting his equal turn. "Do you see any blood?"

"You don't have to get an attitude. I was concerned."

Derek sighed and his features softened. "I'm fine. I'm just reading a book."

"Are you home alone?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"Where's Peter?"

"He left to research something. I don't really know. I don't keep tabs on him."

"After everything he did to us you should have someone GPS his psychotic ass. You remember what he did to Lydia, right? And Scott? Not to mention me."

"He was never going to hurt you, Stiles. He told me so himself."

"Right, because he's so trustworthy."

"He's different now that he's back. He's even been concerned about you being alone."

"Because he knows that I'm the only one that doesn't have blinders on where he's concerned. I'm the only person in this town that sees him for what he really is. How you can trust him is beyond me."

"Go home, Stiles."

"You want me to leave?" He gave Derek his best pouting face and the Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you can stay."

"Can I come in?"

"You want to see the house?"

"Sure. I didn't see much of it the last time I was here."

"When you walked in on Danny and I kissing."

"Yeah. It's okay, he's a cute guy," Stiles said.

"You think he's cute?"

Stiles smiled at the wave of jealousy that hit him. Being empathic was useful, he noted, in a variety of ways and although he felt a little guilty that he could delve into people's true emotions, he also was thankful that he was able to do it. "Yeah. Don't you think so?"

"I guess he's not bad but he isn't my type."

Stiles laughed. "If it makes you feel any better he doesn't have a thing for you either."

"You talked to him about me?"

"Only because Harris made us lab partners. He was apologizing and he told me that you both got caught up in a moment or something. It's still none of my business."

"Well I'm glad you aren't mad at him. Scott seems happier now that he's your bestie again."

"I missed everyone more than I thought I would and there was a point where I realized I was mad at everyone because they cared about what happened to me. So are you dating anyone?" Stiles tried to not sound pushy or pathetic, but his question came across as a mix of the two.

"No. You?"

"Like I have time for all that stuff."

Derek frowned. "You have to make time. You deserve to be happy, Stiles. I'm sure there's someone out there that can tolerate your horrible jokes."

"And there's a guy or girl out there that can deal with your sour attitude and fetish for sniffing."

"You never seemed to mind."

"Because I'm a lovesick teenager that likes when you touch me."

"You mean you were a lovesick teenager."

Stiles flashed him a weak smile. "I'm still a teenager, Derek." He regretted reminding Derek of their age difference as soon as he said it.

Derek was quiet because he didn't know how to respond. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing and ruining the moment, especially since he didn't understand where they were headed. He thought about the words he had heard and played them over again in his mind but he was cautious of reaching an incorrect conclusion.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my feelings for you aren't in the past tense."

"What does that mean?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and moved so that the tips of their noses were almost touching. "It means I love you, idiot."

"I love you too."

"So prove it," he said, daring Derek to make a move. The Alpha didn't need to think about it. He moved forward only slightly and enveloped Stiles' lips with his own. His tongue slid across them and when they parted for him his tongue moved inside until it was against Stiles'.

Stiles pushed Derek against the nearest wall and held him still as Derek pushed his hips forward. Stiles smiled but he was too busy to make a joke, especially since they had both been craving this contact. And Stiles could sense the want coming from his Alpha even stronger now that there was a physical connection. When he couldn't take the sensory overload anymore he took a step back. They were both panting.

"I'm sorry," Derek said. Waves of worry and fear were rolling off of him and Stiles sensed his emotions immediately.

"I'm not. I think it's time that you show me your bedroom."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he briefly considered what the request meant. "Are you sure?"

He didn't bother responding. He just walked up the stairs and waited for Derek to follow.

 


	7. The Best and Worst of Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting for the Hale Pack, and not all of it will necessarily be good. There is a "M" rated paragraph though I personally think that I didn't put anything in there that a teenager wouldn't already know about. Also, Peter makes another appearance in this chapter.

"Where are you going?"

"If I leave now I can make it back in time for my last class of the day."

"I don't want you to leave. Stay."

Stiles crawled back into Derek's arms and he put his head on his chest. The sound of his Derek's heart beating sounded like a drum beat and it was mesmerizing. "I never want to leave."

"You don't have to. You could live here with the pack if you want. Assuming this wasn't a one time thing."

"I love you Derek. And I would love to live here with you but I can't. My dad made me promise that I have to graduate before I can move out."

Derek nodded and Stiles could tell by his expression that he understood his reasons. "That doesn't mean we can't have sleepovers from time to time," he added. Derek's heart began to beat a little faster at the suggestion.

"At least I was the one that took your virginity. I don't think I would have handled it well if you had been dating other people. I know that sounds stupid and possessive...."

"Only a little. It wasn't about me not wanting you, Derek. I just had to work through some things."

"And I had to realize that I can and should trust you. What I did was wrong and I'm glad that you stood up for yourself and made me see what I did to you."

"That's all in the past now. Hey, I have an idea..."

"Does it involve getting up?"

Stiles smiled even though Derek couldn't see him. He began to lower his hand until it was pressed against Derek's inner thigh. "Well, something will be up..."

When his hand moved closer to Derek's manhood and brushed his scrotum, a loud moan escaped from the Alpha. Stiles felt his pleasure as his own and he moaned with a small delay. He continued until Derek was in his hand and he began to massage it as it stiffened. He turned so that he could slide down and he quickly took Derek into his mouth.

It was a sensation that was odd and yet comfortable, especially when he felt Derek's reactions to his work. His tongue moved with reckless abandon and it wasn't long before his lover was panting which only gave Stiles reason to continue. Seeing Derek in this way was fascinating. He was vulnerable and sensual, two things that he had rarely seen in any of their previous interactions. Derek arched his back and Stiles finished as Derek's claws extended into the bed. The sound of tearing sheets and the mattress filled the room as Stiles climbed back up and returned to his previous position.

Derek was warmer and the heat was radiating off of him. Stiles gravitated towards the warmth and did his best to get as many parts of himself touching the Alpha as possible. "That was incredible. I've never felt like that before."

"Told you that I'm magic."

"Everything about you is incredible. I don't deserve you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles managed to get dressed and leave without waking Derek, which he considered a major accomplishment. His father was waiting for him when he got home and the way his father was looking at him caused him to wonder if his father had suddenly developed telepathy. "You skipped school to be with Derek? We already had this discussion."

"I practically collapsed in the hallway and had a vision of him bleeding all over the place. I had to go check on him."

"Was he okay?"

"He was completely fine. Then we started talking and we worked through our issues."

"Stiles, I understand that things are different for you because you're a seer and friends with werewolves. You're special, but that doesn't give you permission to skip school."

"I was already there and we had a lot to talk about. I'll be able to make up the work at school with no problem and Morrell will cover for me if necessary."

His father scratched a spot on the back of his neck. Stiles sensed his hesitation. "So you and Derek are back together again. You two...?"

Whether he was unable to finish his question because he was uncomfortable with the idea of his son having a sex life or just uncomfortable talking about it, Stiles knew that honesty was the best approach now that his father was brought up to speed on everything else. "Yes, Derek and I did the deed. Lot's of them, actually. How did you know?"

"I'm the Sheriff. It's my job to notice these things. He didn't pressure you, right?"

"No, dad, he didn't pressure me. We both wanted to. I'm glad it happened."

His father was silent. He stared at the muted television while waiting for any further comments on his relationship but they didn't come. That made Stiles uncomfortable and curious. "So you're okay with this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm dealing with it because this is my life now. I want you to be happy and if that means you date Derek then I can accept that. He isn't such a bad guy."

"I think that's the biggest compliment you've ever given him."

"You're probably right." The ringing of the work cell caused the Sheriff to stand up and walk to his work jacket. He pulled out the phone and answered it. The call was short and simple and the Sheriff ended it with a simple "I'll be right there."

"You're going into work?"

"Yeah. One of the new deputies didn't show up for his shift."

"Can't they call in another deputy? We're having serious father-son bonding time."

"I have to go. I'll be back in the morning before you leave for school. Besides, if there are walking corpses out there, I should be patrolling the streets."

"Fine. Just be careful and promise that you'll call me if you see anything supernatural."

"I solemnly swear," he mocked, holding up his right hand in a scout's salute for added effect.

Stiles watched him pull out of the driveway and then he turned off the television and started to go upstairs to his room. He made it half-way up when his legs gave out and he fell back down to the living room. He landed on his back and his head bounced off of the carpet a couple of times. He was dazed and confused but unharmed.

When he tried to stand he felt his legs become weaker and he grew fearful when it expanded to his arms. He pulled his cell out of his pocket after a slight struggle and managed to call Derek. He heard one ring before the weakness spread to his throat and jaw. He fumbled with the idea of a counter spell and every thought seemed to slow him down further. Derek picked up after three rings. "You're already dialing me for a booty call?"

He tried to speak but he couldn't open his mouth. He settled for a quick moan before he sensed someone moving towards him rapidly. His heart sank when he recognized it as Peter. He repeated his moan and this time Derek seemed to catch on. "What's wrong? Are you home?"

He moaned for a third time. "I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon."

"Don't bother," Peter said. Stiles hadn't seen him come in because he found it impossible to move his head.

"Peter? What's going on?"

"Stiles is occupied at the moment. Don't worry, I'm going to take very good care of him. God, Derek, he reeks of you!"

Stiles focused and Peter was pushed back slightly. Peter only laughed before stepping on the cell phone which ended the call. "Your tricks aren't going to work. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a spell to block a seer's power? It's practically impossible if one doesn't know the right people in the right circles."

Stiles just stared ahead at the broken cell phone. That explained why he wasn't able to sense the threat in the first place and why it was so easily able to incapacitate him. Peter still seemed unsure so he was careful to keep his distance, but he tilted Stiles' head up so that he was now able to see him. Peter just smiled.

"Nothing to say, Stiles? I have to admit, I prefer you silent. You're too smart for your own good and that makes you annoyingly talkative. It will be easier to deliver you to my friend if you can't talk or struggle. I guess we should be going." Stiles felt Peter lift him and by the way he was being carried he could only see what was behind Peter, at least until he was tossed into the back of his own jeep. Then all he could see was the ceiling.

Peter had taken his keys and he hadn't even felt it. He found solace in the fact that he seemed to be breathing normally which suggested it wasn't a standard paralytic and so the fear of suffocating was diminished just enough to keep him from having a panic attack. "We don't have far to go. Just to the cemetery a few miles away. I've taken steps to help ensure that Derek can't track us. Soon all of this will be resolved."


	8. The Fight Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hefty chapter and there is a lot of story progression. I thought about splitting it up but it didn't seem right so I kept it as one. Peter is, as you know by now, responsible for the Necromancer. He wants his Alpha status back and has Stiles. I would have liked to explore this more from Derek's POV but Stiles is the focus in this story so I kept with it. 
> 
> I just finished writing the story and the trilogy is going to be done at the end of chapter 10 (assuming I don't need to add more during the editing of the last few chapters). I am so thankful for everyone's support.

Stiles was dropped to the ground with a thud. He hoped that he didn't have any broken bones as Peter helped to prop him up against a tree and he was thankful that he didn't seem to be in any pain. The werewolf scanned the cemetery with his eyes and then took a seat on the ground a few feet away. "I see what Derek sees in you. Even now you're thinking about escape options and trying to figure out a way to counter the effects of the spell that was placed on you. You aren't going to have much luck, but I admire your spirit."

Peter turned his head to the right suddenly and he sniffed the air. He relaxed and turned back to Stiles. "You'll be happy to know that my friend is almost here. Soon everything will be back to the way it was meant to be. I'll be Alpha, Derek will be my Beta, and you'll be the only casualty out of all of this. Derek will mourn you, as will the pack, but eventually you'll fade into a memory as I bring the Hale Pack back to what it was meant to be before the fire."

Stiles focused and managed to sense the energy of the tree behind him. He began pulling it into himself and although it didn't seem to be helping, he could tell that it was working because he was able to see more clearly in the darkness of the cemetery. Peter was oblivious so he continued until the stranger came into view. He was in his mid to late thirties and his hair was dark and short. Green eyes focused on him and Stiles felt creeped out, mostly because the man was wearing the uniform of a Beacon Hills deputy.

"It took you long enough," Peter said, standing up.

"I had final arrangements to make. I'll be leaving town as soon as we kill him."

"My nephew won't come after you. He'll be beside himself and it will be the final nail. He'll be begging me to take leadership of the pack without realizing that it will reinstate me as Alpha. Then I'll be in charge again." Stiles didn't understand how he expected the plan to work since Derek knew that he was responsible for taking him. Since he wasn't able to speak he sat quietly.

"I'm not interested in your plans. You know the Ordains are clear when it comes to killing a seer. They're viewed as divine beings in their own right. The natural world has a means of punishment and no matter where I go I won't be able to escape that. Neither will you."

"You're talking about old wives tales and superstition. I've helped you become one of the strongest Necromancers in this country. He couldn't track you even with all his power. He doesn't seem like much of a seer to me if he didn't see me coming."

"Let's just get this finished."

"Be my guest. The paralytic spell shouldn't wear off for an hour and he'll be dead long before then."

Stiles panicked and he quickly returned to absorbing the energy of the tree. He drew the natural power in like he were charging a battery when in actuality he was using it to offset his power as a means of reversing whatever they had done to him. He knew it worked when he was able to sense the man's rage, not only at himself but at Peter.

When the stranger moved closer he took one look at Stiles and turned back to Peter. "You idiot! I told you to keep him away from anything natural."

"Setting him against a tree is going to help him somehow?"

"Something like that," Stiles said, standing up. The power coursing through him gave him a buzzed feeling but it was also centering to him. When the Necromancer pulled a dagger from a sheath attached to his belt Stiles was prepared. When he first looked at the weapon it began to sparkle with dozens of tiny embers. When it became engulfed in flames the Necromancer dropped it.

"So I made one small mistake. It isn't like he can stop you."

The Necromancer cursed at the blister on his hand. He turned back to Stiles and he could both see and sense the man's fear. "I let him corrupt me. You have to understand."

"You killed people. What did they do to you?"

"They had to die so that I could grow stronger. They were random victims and were nothing more than a means to an end."

"Stop talking and kill him! He'll just try to take away your power and put you in prison. Do you want that?"

The Necromancer shook his head. "No. Keep him busy while I raise our army."

Peter smiled and he rushed him. Stiles knocked him back into a tombstone with enough force to cause it to break into multiple pieces. Stiles knew that he couldn't waste any more time so he kneeled down to the dirt and put his hand to it. " _Secre allum callo renol drell_!"

His hand pulsated with energy as he thought of the pack. It was one of the first spells he mastered because he knew that it would be able to warn his friends if something bad were about to happen to them. It also had the added effect of forming a psychic link long enough for him to convey a message. "Peter and the Necromancer have me in the cemetery. They're about to raise hell and I could use some backup." When he pulled his hand away from the dirt his handprint was illuminated. The light grew brighter and then exploded away like a massive rocket headed outward in every possible direction at the same time. When he looked up he had time to see Peter swing at him.

He lost his balance when the punch hit him in the side of the face. The pain stung deep and he felt like he had been chewing on bricks while falling into a well full of tiny spikes of glass. His vision was blurry for a second and when it cleared both Peter and the Necromancer were gone. Stiles stood up and looked around but his senses were being blocked by the Necromancer's magic.

When Derek found him his eyes immediately fell on the wound. "Peter did this to you?"

"Yeah. He was just mad because I tossed him through a tombstone."

"It looks like it's already starting to heal. Listen, something happened when I was looking for you..."

"I did it. Call it a telepathic SOS. I can feel the pack converging here. The problem is that I can't sense Peter or the Necromancer."

"You said he was going to raise an army, right? If we can get just one of them we can do your spell to track them."

"Assuming we can take on however many there are. He was strong enough to block my magic and turn me into a pile of jelly."

"Listen to me. You're stronger than both of them put together and you have us on your side. What's the worst that they could do?"

"I can't believe you just said that. Don't you watch horror movies?"

"Shut up," Derek said. When Stiles started to protest, Derek leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay. We can do this," he said, once Derek finished.

"Damn straight," Scott said. They both turned and he had Allison by his side and she was armed with her bow and a large collection of arrows.

"Why don't you kiss me like that?," Allison asked, staring at Scott like he had done something wrong.

"Because your father has threatened to shoot me multiple times..."

"He's a big softie once you get to know him."

They all turned when Isaac came running. He came to a stop for half a second and then walked to Stiles and raised his hand to his jaw. "Peter did this to you?"

"Yeah. It barely hurts..."

"I'm going to eviscerate that creep with my bare hands!," Isaac declared. His eyes burned with a yellow glow that refused to go away and Stiles felt how angry Isaac had become. No one dared speak so Stiles walked over and hugged Isaac. He fought against it at first and then relaxed only when it became clear that Stiles wasn't going to let go. The Beta's anger slowly subsided.

"I'm fine, Isaac. We're going to get them."

"I got your call for help. Uh, can we stop hugging now?"

"No."

"Okay. It's just that Derek looks like I'm touching something that belongs to him..."

"Fine," he said. He released him in time for Lydia and Jackson to arrive. Danny, Boyd and Erica were right behind them. Lydia handed Stiles the basket from the back of his jeep and it was still full of Deaton's supplies.

"I saw it when we parked and brought it along, just in case. A google search on the way over told me that there's a newly constricted mausoleum about a yard east of here. It's empty."

"Alright, that will be base camp," Stiles said.

"I'll get everything set up while you guys fight off the corpses."

"Then let's do this," Derek said. They all began walking towards the mausoleum.

 

 

"So, you guys are back together?"

"What do you mean?," he asked Isaac. The Beta gave him a knowing look.

"We hugged, remember? You had his scent all over you."

"Should we be having this conversation right now?," Derek asked.

"Yes," all of the Betas said, their voices in perfect unison.

"Derek and I are back together. We were going to tell you all eventually."

"There it is," Boyd said, when they were first able to see the mausoleum. Stiles walked with them but stopped when he felt the power awakening around them, like twenty light bulbs that suddenly turned on.

"We're about to have company."

"Let's get set up. Scott, help Allison up to the roof. The rest of us will take a defensive perimeter."

Stiles looked through the bag and pulled out the white handled dagger. It was the same one that gave him his vision of King Arthur sitting at the round table when he first learned of his abilities. He held it and felt its weight and history.

"You're going to use a dagger to kill corpses?"

"I need to conserve my energy for the spell. When Morrell trained me it wasn't all just mystical hocus pocus, you know."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you at lacrosse practice. You have two left feet."

"I had a food transplant," Stiles joked, and Jackson smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll cover your back," Jackson said.

"You're volunteering to protect me?"

Lydia was visibly amused that Jackson was offering to help Stiles with anything, let alone keeping him safe. Everyone was staring at Jackson and he was quickly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Yes. We don't have to make a big deal about it..."

"Here they come," Stiles said suddenly. He could feel the pull of the darkness moving towards them.

"I can't believe Peter has been helping this guy all along," Derek said. Everyone stayed quiet but it was clear that he was the only one that was surprised.

"I can see something to the north," Allison yelled down from her perch, and she got her bow and arrow ready. Lydia kissed Jackson and then took off into the mausoleum to get everything set up for the spell.

"Everyone spread out and get ready. Remember that damaging the brain and cutting off the head is the only way to free them from reanimation. Also, they're probably going to be stronger."

"Why stronger?"

"The Necromancer is pushing all of his power into this. He and Peter want me dead so that Derek will voluntarily relinquish his Alpha status."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted.

"I definitely see something," Allison said. The sound of the bow propelling arrows snapped all of them out of their contemplation. The Betas spread out and Stiles turned to Derek. He was surprised to find the Alpha staring back.

"Be careful," Derek mouthed. Stiles nodded and mouthed the same back to Derek.

"You two are making me sick to my stomach. Can we please go decapitate something?," Jackson asked.

Stiles and Derek both moved away from each other. "Jackson, I know that you want to protect me but you need to keep Lydia safe. I really can take care of myself."

When the walking corpses appeared Stiles was taken aback by how many of them there were. It seemed strange that there were so many of them since the last time they had fought the corpses there were so few. He suspected the Necromancer had been practicing in secret which meant that there were probably more victims that they didn't know about. That made Sties angry and it helped his focus.

When the corpses advanced and Allison couldn't keep them from advancing with her arrows, it was time for the Betas to get their claws dirty. Growls erupted around Stiles and he watched as they moved with werewolf speed. It was a full two minutes before any of the corpses were able to get through the line and get to him. Stiles pushed the dagger against the neck and sliced. The rotting corpse's head fell away from the body and they both landed on the ground at his feet. He leapt over it and sliced at two more that approached him. One of the corpses managed to grab his wrist but Stiles sliced it's arm off at the elbow and then finished the kill.

"We can handle the rest," Derek called.

Stiles turned to the nearest reanimated corpse and he focused his mind on the spell. He felt his fingers tingle as he reached for it and it stilled when his fingers grabbed hold of its shoulder. "Follow me," he told it. It hovered a few inches off of the ground and followed him inside of the mausoleum.

"What did you do to it?," Lydia asked, after she lit the last white candle. The mausoleum had hardly any natural light except for a small slit of space where a window had been put in. It was too small for anyone to crawl through and Stiles wondered what purpose it held.

"It's a levitation spell. He's suspended inside of a psychic bubble and I'm keeping him inside of it so that he can't come for us."

"That's cool," she said, already over the question and answer. She tossed the book to him and Stiles skimmed over it.

"Everything is exactly like the book instructed. It should work."

"Alright. Let's get you up with Allison."

"What? You're kicking me out?"

Stiles sighed. "We don't know how this spell is going to work and it could be dangerous. Jackson will gut me if anything were to happen to you."

"Fine. Just take care of yourself."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Lydia Martin is showing me genuine concern? It only took seventeen years..."

"Shut up," she said, though the smile on her face told him that she wasn't mad. She followed him outside and Stiles repeated his spell and put a hand to her shoulder. Her body was enveloped by a circle of pale yellow energy and she began to hover immediately. Unlike the corpse, Stiles wasn't holding her in place so when she was high enough she took a step forward and hovered next to Allison. The energy faded away and she gently lowered to the roof of the mausoleum.

"How are they doing?"

Allison looked down. "There are only two left and Isaac and Erica are playing with them."

"Make sure none of them come inside while I'm working the spell."

"Any other orders?"

"Make sure Derek doesn't have a panic attack. It will make the werewolves nervous and that isn't a good thing."

Stiles walked back inside before they could say anything else. He closed the door and turned back to the suspended corpse. "It's just you and I."

The corpse was silent and immobile. Stiles picked up the book and turned to the altar which was on a large stone slab where a casket would have been placed. He poured the small jar of mugswort and vervain into a large bowl, carefully following the instructions with each ingredient. He tossed in a pinch of mountain ash and then lit the bundled sage stick.

He held it up and read the incantation aloud:

" _Goddess Artemis, your skills I invoke,_  
Lead me now to those who woke.  
Enchanted crystals scattered about,  
Show me the way by sacred route!"

The contents of the bowl seemed to transform into smoke that rose to the ceiling of the mausoleum before vanishing. Stiles looked around and was annoyed when nothing else happened. He picked up the black tourmaline and clear quartz crystals and held them for a moment, sensing their energy. They were energized with power from the spell so he carefully put them back down. He turned when the door opened slowly and then he remembered the corpse. The field was still active but the corpse was gone, replaced with a large pile of dust. He snapped his fingers and the dust fell to the concrete floor.

"Um...Stiles? We need you..."

"What is it?"

"Just come," Erica said.

Stiles walked outside and found everyone standing around. He caught a brief flash of Scott's face and then followed his gaze to Allison. She was kneeled down and both of her hands, palm down, were to the ground.

"Allison?," he asked.

She looked up at him and her eyes, though they looked the same, were off. "We must hurry, seer. The target is moving at great speed."

Scott turned to him. "What did you do?!"

"It isn't his fault," Lydia said, "the book didn't say anything about possession."

Allison stood up and stared at Stiles. "The target is retreating. We must hurry."

"Lydia, call Allison's father and have him and his people secure the road out of town. Jackson, take her back to Derek's house."

He began to follow Allison and she took off running. Stiles called out for her to stop and she did. "My jeep is close. We'll catch up to them faster."

"I'm coming with you," Derek said. Scott and the rest of the pack followed him and they split up into two cars. Allison stared ahead even as Scott helped to buckle her up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this will go away once we find Peter and the Necromancer."

Scott nodded but Stiles could sense his worry. He felt bad for putting Allison in that position but he also knew that he wasn't entirely at fault since he didn't know that would happen. He started the jeep and they drove in the direction Allison told them to go. Scott's phone rang as they got close to the forest and he put it on speaker.

"It's Lydia."

"What's up?," Stiles asked.

"Chris Argent told me to tell you that if anything happens to Allison he's going to castrate you."

"That sounds unpleasant..."

"I thought so too. We were going to head to the house but we were worried that Peter might be there."

"I didn't think of that. It looks like we're being led to the forest. Do me a favor and go check on my father."

"Seriously? We aren't your minions," Jackson said.

"Just do it," Derek ordered, and his voice told everyone listening that there was no questioning his words.

"We're headed there now," Lydia said.

"Thanks. Call me and let me know he's safe."

When Scott hung up he looked to Stiles. "You think Peter is going to go after your father?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Allison, are we headed in the right direction?"

"We're almost there," she promised, though her voice was deeper than normal. Stiles continued going down the road until she told him to take a right turn. He followed her instructions.

"You guys know where we're going, right?"

"The train depot. Why would they stop here?"

"They must be setting a trap. They had to know you'd call us for help," Derek said.

"Then we'll have to be ready for anything."


	9. The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine ended up being reworked slightly, but the story is still the same. Enjoy!

Allison loaded up the bow with a Wolfsbane laced arrow. It was meant for Peter, though it would just as easily take out the Necromancer or his enslaved corpses. When they walked to within fifty feet of the building her possession ended and she remembered everything that happened. After Stiles learned that his father was safe he asked Jackson and Lydia to join them and the drive had only took them eight minutes. Now that their ranks were complete they were ready to move, but Stiles had a bad feeling developing in his gut.

Part of the issue was that they were still blocking his sensing abilities and it unnerved him. There was no question that they were inside. In fact, the werewolves were able to hear four distinct heartbeats and that raised the fear that there was a hostage situation. Stiles felt a slight pain when he tried to sense inside the building and he was annoyed that he had never considered the fact that the Necromancer would be able to do other type of magic as well.

"So do we move or wait for them to come out?," Boyd asked.

"We can't wait forever. The Necromancer will be able to summon more corpses if he has enough time to rest. We need to take him out before that happens."

"Then we move. Everyone head inside and be on guard," Derek said.

Once they moved inside they found Peter and the Necromancer plotting an escape route. Stiles was horrified to find both Morrell and Deaton in the building with them. They were bound and gagged and to make matters worse, the four of them were protected by a circle of mountain ash.

"They found us," the deputy said, and he pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Stiles. He had the instinct to raise his hands but he kept it at bay. Instead he focused on what needed to be done and the fact that protecting the town was more important than the threat of getting shot.

"Shooting him won't do us any good," Peter said, "but I won't stop you if that's what you want to do." Peter was smiling and when he looked into Stiles' eyes he could sense that Peter wanted him dead. Stiles felt sorry for Derek because he knew that Peter was his last surviving family member, and the plan was going to put Peter back in the grave.

"Let them go, Peter," Derek ordered.

"What can I trade them for? Oh, I know..."

"I won't relinquish my Alpha status to you. You're going to have to kill me if you want it."

Peter walked close to the edge and crossed his arms. Stiles could tell that he was doing his best to challenge Derek. "Stiles, can't you just deactivate the mountain ash and free them?"

"It would take some time."

"That is something that none of us have," the deputy said, "because we'll kill them if you try anything."

"Which would remove the only thing holding us back, not to mention that we'd be pretty pissed off."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "So it seems we're at a standoff. Oh, except for the explosives."

Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The mention of the explosives was enough to activate his ability so that he could see the explosives planted all over town where their loved ones were. Stiles felt his confidence slip away.

"What are you talking about?," Allison asked, lacking the seer abilities to find out for herself.

"You didn't think I would let myself be taken as easily as last time, did you? I'm the rightful Alpha and you all know it."

"They planted bombs all over town. One's at my house and one is at the hospital."

"My mom is at work tonight," Scott said. Stiles felt his panic.

"At least she's close to a morgue," Peter said, winking at Scott to get him riled up. Scott responded with a low growl.

"Did you at least put a bomb at Harris' house?," Stiles asked. He didn't actually want him dead, though a good scare would have been adequate punishment for the teacher's cruelty over the last year and a half.

"No. When I'm Alpha he will get the retribution that's coming to him. Stiles, do you know where else we placed bombs?"

Stiles hid all of his emotions. "The Sheriff's Station."

"The Sheriff's Station!," Peter bellowed. "I didn't want you to feel left out and I know how your dear old father adores that place. It seems they'll hire just about anyone when the previous employees are gunned down by a maniacal teenager. This guy didn't officially exist a year ago and still they hired him and let him plant explosives all over the place."

Stiles felt Derek's eyes on him but he ignored it. Instead he focused on Peter. "So they're on a timer but you can also activate them remotely."

"Yes. So, Derek is going to rescind his status so that I can take my rightful place. I will allow you to warn your family and friends before I set off the bombs. If you don't agree to my terms then I'll be forced to kill everyone."

"We're going to stop you," Derek said.

Stiles nodded. "We are. And I know how."

Peter's eyes widened when Stiles walked up to the barrier and put his hands to it. He could feel it pushing exactly like it felt when he had been at the animal clinic. Stiles then pushed through and hit Peter with the strongest force he could muster. Peter was knocked back into the deputy who accidentally fired the gun. The bullet hit Stiles in the shoulder but he ignored the pain long enough to free Deaton and Morrell.

"Stiles, you don't have to do this alone," Morrell said, reading something in his eyes.

"Actually, I do. It's my job now."

He put his hand on Deaton and Morrell and walked them out of the inner ring of the mountain ash. "Stiles, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to teach them a lesson about the laws of nature."

Derek was by his side and lifting his shirt to check his injury when Stiles gently pushed him away and ran back through the barrier. Derek tried to follow but the barrier held him back. Peter looked up from the floor and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You think that you can actually stop us."

"I can stop you. I've seen it."

"You're mistaken," Peter said, pulling a wooden sphere out of his pocket. He placed it on the floor and then broke the circle of mountain ash, pulling the Necromancer to the other side with him. Stiles felt the circle close back around him once they got outside and Stiles sensed what was about to happen. He turned back to Derek and gave him a sad smile. "We may have a problem."

"Stiles, get out of there!"

"I can't. The sphere is what set off the explosion that night in the forest. I was standing in the spot that night and my energy was still there, which is why the explosion happened."

"It was something I picked up when I was out of town. It's typically a reliable device," Peter said.

"Just step through," Scott said.

"I can't. If I step through then it will pass through the mountain ash and kill everyone in the building. If I stay inside the barrier then the mountain ash will contain the explosion." Stiles put his hand to his face and felt the moisture. He had been crying and didn't even realize it.

Peter laughed from the other side of the barrier and he helped the Necromancer to his feet. "What will it be, Derek? I can save him. All you have to do is allow me to take my rightful place."

"Derek, he isn't going to save me."

"We have to do something!," Erica said.

"There isn't anything we can do," Morrell said sadly. Stiles could see that she was crying too.

Derek shook his head and walked up to the barrier. "I'm not going to lose you, Stiles."

"We can't change our destiny. There's nothing that can be done. You need to focus on stopping them and saving everyone. Derek, I need you to save my father."

Derek looked over at Peter and then back to Stiles. "How much time do we have?"

"Less than a minute. It's drawing power."

"Kiss me," Derek said sadly.

Stiles leaned through the barrier, enough so that he was mostly still inside of the barrier. The kiss was passionate and quick. It was messy and awkward. It was meant to say goodbye.


	10. The Final Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I ended up writing an Epilogue to go with the story so it's like you're all getting a small bonus chapter out of me.

Stiles was surprised when he felt Derek's hands on his face. Derek pulled him through the barrier and held onto him tightly. When Stiles struggled to get back inside the circle of mountain ash he felt the rest of the pack start to pull him too. "Let me go. It's going to kill you all!"

Derek and the pack refused to let go, but their grip loosened when the wooden sphere rolled through the barrier of mountain ash towards Stiles. Lydia reached for the sphere and held it in her hands. "What are you doing?," Jackson asked, and she hit him in the shoulder when he tried to take it away.

"She's absorbing its magic. Just like she did with the Witch's power," Deaton said, surprised and impressed in equal measure. She kept the sphere in her hands and then tossed it at Stiles. He caught it and gave her a smile. "Lydia Martin to the rescue."

"She's more dangerous than you know," the Necromancer said. Peter turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder which made the Necromancer visibly uncomfortable. "I think it's time," Peter said.

"I'm already on it," they heard the Necromancer say, "set off the bombs."

Peter pulled the remote device from his pocket and Stiles, now free from everyone's hold, locked his eyes on it. He focused his mind on an image of bright red flames and was surprised at how rapid his power activated. The remote control caught fire and Peter dropped it and took a step back, freaked out by the sudden fire that brought up so many of his worst memories. In seconds the remote was melted, making it unusable. Peter turned to Stiles and he growled as his eyes burned blue. "I will kill you."

"Give it your best shot, bitch," Stiles responded, and when he moved towards Peter nobody was able to stop him. He pushed Peter hard with his telekinesis and held him completely still. Stiles threw a couple of punches and hit Derek's uncle in the jaw, but he stopped when he realized that it didn't do any good since he would heal through whatever injuries he managed to inflict. Peter raged against the invisible force but it didn't budge until Stiles was standing over him. Peter took advantage and reached out to claw Stiles, digging one of them near the bullet wound which caused him to scream. The Necromancer ran outside while Derek approached them and shoved his own claws into Peter's neck.

When Peter pulled his claws from Stiles he smiled because of the injuries he inflicted. Stiles fell to the floor and Derek continued his assault, slicing Peter's throat and damaging his heart. Peter collapsed to the floor quickly after that and blood dripped from his mouth when his last breath came. With the immediate threat gone, Derek once again lifted Stiles' shirt to look at his injuries.

"It isn't that bad." Stiles winced when Derek's fingertips brushed against the bullet wound.

"Liar."

"You'll heal, Stiles."

"I don't heal as quickly as werewolves. How much does this suck?"

"What do you mean?"

"I survive an explosion and a gunshot wound just to be stabbed to death five minutes later. A guy should only have to face death once a night, you know?"

"Stiles, you aren't going to die."

"What can I do?," Erica asked, rushing over to them.

"Take the pack and get the Necromancer. Killing him will free the victims and keep him from killing anyone else. Also, have Danny call the Sheriff and tell him about the bombs. They're going to need to get people to safety and we don't know when the bombs are scheduled to go off."

Erica nodded and went back to the pack to convey his orders. Morrell and Deaton walked over to them a moment later. "Derek, we can take care of Stiles. You need to help them with the Necromancer."

"They'll be fine..."

"You have to lead them, Derek. They aren't ready to kill anyone..."

Derek reluctantly let go of Stiles and stood up. "I'll be back for you," he promised Stiles, and then he took off and led the pack outside after their target. Stiles sighed when Morrell began to apply pressure to the wounds, both because it hurt and because he knew that it wasn't really beneficial.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have internal organs that have been sliced and diced by one of those infomercial knives. It kind of stings with you pushing so hard."

"I'm trying to slow the bleeding while you heal."

"I think I need to get the bullet out."

"You're gonna..."

"Yeah." Morrell nodded and pulled her hands away. Stiles was able to see the entry wound and he held his left hand a few inches above it and closed his eyes. He focused on the foreign object in his body and quickly developed a metallic taste in his mouth when he sensed it. He cringed as the bullet traveled back through the canal and when he felt the bullet in his hand he allowed himself to lie down on the concrete floor. He dropped the bullet onto the concrete next to him and Morrell began applying pressure once again.

"You did well, Stiles. You were meant to do this."

Deaton walked over to them and gently pushed the hands out of the way. "You can tell me the truth, Doc. Am I pregnant?"

Deaton ignored the attempt at humor and met Morrell's eyes. "We need to get him to the clinic. I can sew up the damage so that he can heal."

"No, I'm not leaving them to face the Necromancer alone."

"Are they going to succeed?"

"Not without my help."

"Stiles, you'll die if you don't heal properly."

"I'll be fine. We need to get some Wolfsbane and find a spot to bury Peter. Preferably somewhere more permanent than the last time."

"I'll take care of that," Deaton said, "you should take a few minutes to rest."

Stiles followed Deaton's instructions and kept from moving. It wasn't the most comfortable place he had been in his life but it also wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. Morrell continued to apply pressure and after a while he felt the pain decrease to the point that he wasn't feeling any pain at all. When he stood up Morrell looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's cool. I'm healed up and ready for the next round."

"The Necromancer?"

"The pack is taking care of the corpses but they can't get to him. I'll be able to."

Morrell stood up and followed him outside where the battle was raging. Stiles was thankful they were in the middle of nowhere because the containment of werewolves and magic would have failed if there were any other people nearby, though the location was probably why Derek chose it as a base in the first place. Stiles focused on the Necromancer and then ran into the battle, dodging the corpses thanks to his lacrosse training with Scott. When he found the Necromancer he was leaning against a tree and breathing heavily.

"I didn't think you were going to survive," the Necromancer said.

"I didn't think so either, yet here I am."

The Necromancer reached into his pocket and pulled a key wrapped in ribbon. He tosses it at Stiles' feet and Stiles felt the spell kick in immediately. He was frozen in place and unable to move. Stiles wasn't afraid though, because he knew how to circumvent he spell using his own abilities, which the spell wasn't able to influence. Stiles pushed through the hold of the spell in the same way he had pushed through the mountain ash.

"You're a powerful guy. It's a shame that you used your skills to hurt innocent people."

The Necromancer shrugged his shoulders. "It was fun having so much power. Peter knew what he was doing when he sought me out."

"Charles, I'm going to take the power from you."

"You'll kill me."

Stiles nodded slowly. "I know."

"Then you're just as bad as I am."

"We're different. I use my abilities to keep people safe. Your death is the price you pay for violating the laws of nature."

"Since when is magic a law of nature?"

Stiles sighed and looked to Lydia. "Do you know Lydia? Did Peter tell you about her?"

"Briefly."

"She survived the attack of an Alpha and kept from becoming a werewolf. She saved Jackson from his curse as a Kanima simply by loving him. I'm a pretty powerful seer but she's the most powerful person I ever met."

"What is she?," the Necromancer asked, as Stiles grabbed hold of his neck and began drawing his energy into himself.

"She's a human with the mysterious ability to negate the supernatural. She's the beginning of a new class of species. Now don't fight...it won't hurt as much."

Stiles felt the Necromancer's power draw into him and he could sense the life forcing moving with it because his life force was directly tied to his power. When Stiles removed his hands the Necromamcer was dead and for the first time since Stiles had known him, he looked peaceful. When Stiles turned around he was elated to see that the corpses were all facing him.

"Return to where you came from," he directed them, and they began to move.

"What just happened?," Isaac asked, running to him. Derek, Scott, and the rest of the pack were close behind.

"I absorbed his power. I'm going to return the corpses so there won't be tons of questions and then I'll ground the power back to the Earth."

"Your dad called in explosives experts from the next county. The bombs have all been found and they've already started to deactivate them."

Stiles smiled at Danny. "I already knew that. But thanks."

"Freak," Derek said. Stiles pushed through Scott and Allison's coupled hands and kissed Derek in front of everyone, not bothering to care who saw. When they were finished putting on a show everyone avoided their eyes. Everyone except Scott. Scott gave Stiles a thumbs up.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank you all for your support. I had so much fun writing this trilogy and it is hard to believe that it has already been a few months since I started. Writing is something that helps me calm my mind before I go to sleep and I think it is one of the most amazing things anyone can do to get to know themselves. Please subscribe to me as I'll likely be posting more stories soon.

Stiles has never been happier.

He considers the month he spent training with Morrell one of the most difficult moments of his life, mostly because he was going through feelings of betrayal and anger while isolated from all of the people he cared about. His forgiving Derek, Deaton, and Lydia wasn't something that happened overnight, but each day without Derek and Scott in his life became more and more unbearable. The truth was that his training changed him, especially when he continuously saw visions of the great life he was going to have with Derek. Seeing a future where they were happy and in love was enough to make him realize that they all loved him and it allowed him to see that their actions weren't meant to hurt, but were meant to help. They weren't based entirely out of fear, but were instead based mostly on their love and care for him.

Stiles forgave Danny easily because he knew that nothing was going to happen between him and Derek. Still, getting over a sense of betrayal took a month and while some people would say that was way too short a time to get over being hurt by the people you loved most, people like Stiles would say that a month without the people you cared about was like an eternity of isolation.

Peter was for sure dead this time and there was no reason to fear that he was going to come back. Somehow word spread that the Hale pack now included a seer and a girl immune to supernatural influences which meant that the enemies that came in their area were few and far between. Those that challenged them throughout the years didn't last long enough to be considered a threat.

Derek and Stiles' wedding day came in time, as did Madeline, Lydia and Jackson's daughter. She was immune to the supernatural like her mother and was born a human without any werewolf traits, as did her sister that came eighteen months later. Stiles and Derek talked about adopting their own children and they did in their own time, settling for a boy and a girl they named Laura and Adam. Stiles had never been happier and the same could be said for anyone that knew him.

  
_**The End** _   


**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a review. I love reading them!


End file.
